Watch Out MiddleEarth
by EJ Kridom
Summary: Two teenage girls jump into Middle-Eatrh to save the world from a new danger. (starts out like a Mary Sue but believe me it changes in a few chapters!)
1. prologue

A/N: Hey this is my first story so don't worry too much if it starts slow please. Just stick with me and I'll get the hang of this. ^_^ Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkin's characters. I also do not own anything to do with Linkin Park or their music.  
  
~*~  
Prologue  
One night when Jessica was home alone she decided to rap one of her favorite songs to ease the boredom.  
As she rapped "In The End" by Linkin Park a strange feeling came over her. It was like someone was listening to her rap. She never allowed people to hear her sing or rap. She was always too embarrassed.  
She stopped rapping and looked around. There was no one there.  
" Hmm I could have sworn there was someone here," she said puzzled. "Oh well, guess I was wrong."  
She picked up the rap where she left off:  
"The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal. Didn't look out below,  
Watched the time go right out the window.  
Tryin to hold on but I didn't even know I wasted  
It all just to watch you go..."  
Unknown to her a young man with gray eyes and long blonde hair was walking up behind her.  
"That's strange music!" he said.  
"Oh my gosh! What are you doing in my house!? How did you get in?" she yelled.  
"Calm down m'lady. I don't know how I got here. I was speaking with Aragorn about a new technique I had come up with for archery, when I turned around I was here, listening to your music.  
"Who are you?" she said as she put down the practice sword she had picked up when he surprised her.  
"I am known as Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I am one of the many elves who shoot a bow well," he said pointing to the quiver and bow he had on his back. " I am also known for being a member of the Fellowship Of The Ring."  
" Oh I know who you are! You traveled with Frodo Baggins to destroy the One Ring. My name is Jessica and my weapon of choice is a sword," she said.  
" How did I get here? One moment I was home in Mirkwood..the next I heard your strange music and was here."  
" The music you heard was rap. It's more like talking than singing.  
" Alright. Perhaps if you start again I may go home," he said hopefully.  
" I guess it's worth a shot," she said sadly.  
" Why are you sad?" he asked.  
" It's just that..well.. I'm a big fan of elves," she said. " I guess I think of them as everything I'm not. Do you think there is a way for me to enter your world as you have entered mine?"  
"I do not know. I didn't even know there was another world. I suppose if I can enter yours you should be able to enter mine," he said surprised.  
" Is it alright if I go back with you?"  
" I suppose. I'm not sure what kind of welcome you will get, but at least I'll have proof that I found a new world."  
" Okay let's try it."  
Jessica began to rap again. as she rapped a portal opened into a strange forest. She waved Legolas through. " I'll come soon. I have to get some things first. Please wait for me!"  
~*~  
  
Jessica gathered some things she would need for the journey. Two changes of clothes, some emergency food, a short sword that she wore in a sheath across her back, six daggers ( four at her belt and one in each boot), a notebook, some pens, and some personal items.  
" There I should be ready," she said as she rolled up a light but warm blanket and put on her cloak.  
She began to rap again.. this time the portal open quicker. She saw the same forest with Legolas asleep against a tree. She stepped through and watched the portal snap closed. 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One:  
  
As the portal closed Jessica smiled. She was finally in Middle-Earth!  
She walked over to the sleeping prince.  
"Remind me never to leave you alone on late watch," she said grinning.  
" Oh you're here," Legolas said jerking awake. " What took you so long?"  
" I had to pack some stuff I might need," she told him pointedly.  
He pointed to the daggers on her belt and the sword across her back. "Can you really use those?" he asked.  
"Yes and as I said don't let me leave you alone on the late watch," she said smiling.  
" Fine by me," he said smiling back. " Come we must return to the Hall. Aragorn will wonder where I disappeared to."  
" You won't get in trouble for letting me come with you will you?" Jessica asked.  
" If I do it won't be the first time," Legolas reassured her.  
" Alright I just don't like getting my friends in trouble," she said as she followed Legolas through the forest.  
After awhile Legolas stopped.  
"Why are we stopping?" Jessica asked him.  
"We are being followed," the elf said stringing his bow. As he put an arrow to the string Jessica reached behind her back and drew her sword.  
Soon Jessica heard the approaching shadow. " It sounds like a person," she said quietly.  
"I know. Let's both hide behind trees and surprise it," he told her.  
They found trees near each other and hid. The shadow came closer. Jessica watched Legolas for the signal.  
He nodded and they both jumped out weapons drawn to find.. Aragorn.  
" Whoah there elf boy!" Aragon yelled.  
"Aragorn! You know I'm still jumpy from the quest, why did you try to sneak up on me like that?" Legolas asked pointedly.  
"Because I didn't know it was you I was following," he said. He looked at Jessica, "Not your usual well mannered self are you?"  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked as he began putting up his bow.  
Aragorn looked pointedly at Jessica when Legolas looked up.  
"Oh, my apologies Jessica. Aragon, King of Gondor, this is Jessica... wait where are you from and what is your rank?" he asked.  
"I guess it would be called Second Earth and my rank would be a swordswoman I guess," Jessica told him.  
Okay then.. Aragorn, King of Gondor, meet Jessica a swordswoman from Second Earth. Jessica this is Aragorn." He said. Then he turned to Aragorn and said something in elvish.  
"I do understand quite a bit of elvish," Jessica told them in perfect elvish.  
"Ouch.. burn on you Legolas!" Aragorn said.  
"Alright so you know more of our ways than most on Middle-Earth do and your from another realm!" Legolas said.  
"I know, ironic isn't it?" Jessica told him sarcastically as she sheathed her sword.  
"Lady Jessica, please except our apologies for trying to exclude you from our conversation," Aragorn said.  
"It's alright, I just thought I should warn you before either of you said anything to embarrass yourselves."  
" Thank you, as I certainly would have done so." Legolas said sarcastically. 


End file.
